


longing for change

by FleetingDesires



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Songfic, only HINTS of shadowgast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingDesires/pseuds/FleetingDesires
Summary: Inspired by the song Shallow by Lady Gaga/Bradley Cooper.Are you happy in this modern world? / Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast (mentioned) - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	longing for change

**Author's Note:**

> I have never attempted a songfic before. This scene is so contrived but I love it.
> 
> I imagine Cad knows the song because Caleb can be found singing it pretty often.

The night is winding down, and some members of the Mighty Nein and their companions are amongst the last still in the tavern. Tonight, they've managed to convince Eodwulf and Astrid to join them. The tense conversations from earlier in the evening have fallen away, leaving most in a pleasantly drunk state. Some have retreated to rooms upstairs, stumbling away with murmured goodbyes, while others have simply passed out at various spots in the tavern.

Caduceus and Eodwulf had taken themselves to a corner a while ago, getting to know one another while making fun of the rest of their group. They find themselves physically gravitating towards one another until they are pressed thigh to thigh.

Eodwulf sighs happily, drunkenly splaying his arms on the table and using a hand to prop up his head. He smiles gently at Caduceus, who dragged his eyes the crucial distance from Wulf's arms to his face, smiling softly back at him.

"You know, you're not at all what I was expecting," Wulf said.

"Neither were you. I don't imagine we would have thought we'd ever share such a pleasant evening in each other's company."

Wulf's smile turns up into a smirk, quirking an eyebrow. "Indeed," he says slowly, hooking an ankle around Caduceus'.

Caduceus' eyes spark up in interest, as he moves his foot into Eodwulf's space, allowing for a more comfortable lock for the both of them. He mirrors Eodwulf's position, leaning forward on the table and propping his own head up a hand's span away from Eodwulf's. "Indeed," Caduceus murmurs, locking his gaze to Eodwulf's.

They fall into a silence thrumming with unsaid words, as they take it in turn to study the face of the other. Suddenly, Eodwulf breaks the moment with a whispered, "Stay right there," as he lifts his head to look around the tavern. Spying a bard lazily strumming his instrument nearby, he clicks his fingers casually at him, exchanging a few words with her in Zemnian before flicking a sliver piece at her.

" _Danke_ ," he says, before returning himself to his previous position, lightly stroking the back of Caduceus' hand with his fingertips. "I just had the most curious urge for this song," he explained.

Dropping his gaze to Caduceus' hand, he sang along softly with the bard.

> _Tell me somethin', girl_
> 
> _Are you happy in this modern world?_
> 
> _Or do you need more?_
> 
> _Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?_

He looked back into Caduceus' face again, not daring to voice the next verse, and was met with a soft look on his face. Caduceus picked up Eodwulf's hand, pressing a soft kiss to his wrist before placing it against his own jaw, holding it there as he launched into the song, to Eodwulf's surprise.

> _Tell me something, boy_
> 
> _Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?_
> 
> _Or do you need more?_
> 
> _Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?_

Caduceus moved his hand to Eodwulf's cheek, his fingers gently brushing against his hair. "Give yourself permission to be less hardcore, Wulf. We'll be here to catch you if you dive in. I'll be here." His hand slipped deeper into Eodwulf's hair, exerting a comforting pressure on his scalp as his eyes burned with sincerity and affection.

Eodwulf's grasp tightened along with his throat. He swallowed roughly as he nodded. "Maybe. I don't know," he said as he flicked his eyes towards the table.

"It's okay. At the very least, you know it's a possibility now. That's good."

Eodwulf nodded again, flicking his eyes back to Caduceus'. "I would really like to kiss you now."

Caduceus grinned. "Well, I thought you'd never ask."

***

Caleb had looked up when the bard had started playing one of his favourite songs, and found himself observing the pair from across the bar. He quirked an eyebrow when they started kissing, but quickly averted his gaze to give them some privacy and his eyes to the book in front of him.

However, he couldn't seem to focus his gaze, his mind invariably conjuring up sharp eyes and lilac skin any time this song entered his consciousness. He mused for a few more moments before suddenly smirking to himself. _Well, some things don't change, Wulf has always had the best seduction skills of the three of us. I could do well to take a page out of his book. I wonder if Essek knows of any good taverns in Rosohna?_


End file.
